


10-13

by Tilsha



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilsha/pseuds/Tilsha
Summary: Not intending to spy on his son, especially when he was on duty, Frank accidentally witnesses Jamie getting shot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. 10-13

Rolling his shoulders to stretch his back, Frank Reagan, smiled, cap steak always went down well, especially after Lent. He waved a final goodbye to his dinning buddies. Just some old work buddies who also wanted to celebrate Lent being over and indulge in the beef they all gave up. 

Getting his cigar case out of his pocket, moving to make sure he was out of the 25 ft law, he lit up. A small smile on his lips. He had a good lunch. It was always nice to catch up with old friends over good food. Surveying his surroundings, old habits die very hard, plus he liked to look at his city. 

His attention was drawn to usual flashing lights of a squad car. Seeing it was 2 cars cordoning off an area on the sidewalk kitty-corner to himself. It wasn't long before he recognized one of the officers as Jamie. His smile stayed on his face. Frank would never admit it out loud, especially if it had a chance to get back to Jamie, but he was proud of Jamie very proud. But he had to maintain the air that he really didn't want Jamie on the force and partially he was never good at showing or admitting feelings. Even if he had his staff convinced he didn't need/want to be apprised on what his children were up to, also that it wasn't ethical for him to always be butting into his children's affairs he still read all their case files or reports. He couldn't help himself, it helped him sleep at night knowing what at least two of them were up to, considering those two were in the most dangerous of jobs. 

Another car pulled up and on the sidewalk blocking the area in front of the jewelry story off fully. He watched Jamie get the new comers apprised of the situation and get them into position, they walk into the store. Two other officers that were already, had what could only be a suspect or perp, between them, one looked like he was about to pat the man down. 

The perp jerked “GUN!!” Jamie screamed loud enough for the whole block to hear. He had just turned back to the perp to oversee. 

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

The perp had pulled a gun and fired off four shots before the two officers who were trying to contain him could do anything. Frank didn't pay any attention to what happened to him, his attention was fully focused on his son, seeing him jerk, jerk, jerk, and jerk again, then crumple like a puppet that had its strings cut. 

No longer caring about anything or anyone but Jamie, his son, his little boy, his baby. Their, his dead wife's and his, little miracle. All doctors had said Marry would never have another child not without killing her, he had even gotten a vasectomy to prevent what they were told would be a deadly pregnancy. Yet Jamie was still conceived. Then deciding to show up a 6 weeks early and scaring the crap out of the whole family. Even if he didn't admit it Danny had been scared at loosing his mother. 

Throwing his still lit cigar to who cares where he sprinted through traffic, even to the angry baying of car horns, the yelling of his detail to stop. “JAMIE!” 

He slid across the front of the squad car that was blocking him from his baby. He launched himself at his child laying on the ground unmoving. The other officers were too busy either wrestling with the perp, trying to keep the gun away from him or were trying to secure the area from the looky-loos and oh great there was a news van. 

Frank didn't see any of this, he just saw his boy on the ground. NONONONONO! Thats all his brain could supply. No he couldn't loose Jamie too, he couldn't loose another child but especially not Jamie, he would never admit it but he was always more worried for him, he had faith the others would be fine, get themselves out of trouble or to succeed, but Jamie, he always wanted to shield him from the world, always wanted to butt in to help him out of trouble or to artificially get a leg up. 

Kneeling next to his son, “JAMIE!” Frank grabbed his shirt and ripped it open he didn't care that he just popped all the buttons or ripped the shirt. The movement must have roused Jamie some cause he suddenly heard a cough then a groan. 

Head snapping to look at Jamie's face he saw his eyes squeezed shut, he was gasping and coughing. The kind of cough and gasps of when you get winded and still hurts to breath. The breaths didn't sound wet like he had a punctured lung. 

Looking down at Jamie's torso, he finally registered the four slugs. All were near the surface of the bullet proof vest he was wearing. Gasping hard himself, Frank started ripping at the vest. He had to see for himself. Finally getting it mostly off, or off enough to see under. The rash guard that Jamie wore under the vest wasn't even ripped, it was intact. The vest had caught all the bullets. Jamie was fine. Jamie was fine. He couldn't think of anything else. 

Finally prying open his eyes to see who was stripping him, Jamie wasn't sure if he was delusional or if that really was his dad kneeling over him, checking him for injuries. 

Gasping for breath “dad..?” Coughing with the effort, oh fuck did that hurt. Oh that hurts more than when he got beaten up and had cracked ribs. 

Frank heard Jamie it was faint not many would have been able to hear it but for him it was like Jamie had screamed it. He had ringing in his ears, he could feel every beat of his heart, he was having a tough time getting enough oxygen. His eyes met with Jamie's. Hauling his boy up and into his arms, he let himself fall onto his ass, with Jamie still clutched in his arms. Listening to Jamie try and get his breath back. He was breathing. He was breathing under his own power. Frank tried to get his own breath under control. 

Even at 36 Jamie would always be his son. Even graduating top of his class at Harvard law, Jamie was still his little boy. Becoming a Sargent in the NYPD Jamie was still his baby. Even with a beautiful wife Jamie was a miracle. It was a miracle he was even alive, a miracle Frank never forgot and never forgot to thank God for. 

“Father of Jesus, We praise you and give you glory. For the wonderful things you do for us; For life and health, for friends and family, for this splendid day. Father of Jesus, We praise you and give you glory. For the wonderful things you do for us; For life and health, for friends and family, for this splendid day. Father of Jesus, We praise you and give you glory. For the wonderful things you do for us; For life and health, for friends and family, for this splendid day.....” Muttering the prayer like a mantra, over and over again, he rocked back and forth still clutching at Jamie. He had Jamie's face against his neck, was holding his head, carding his finger through his sons hair with one hand and the other was wrapped around Jamie, up under the vest that was only still on cause the ruined shirt held it on, needing to feel his heart beat. 

Groaning when he was suddenly moved. Jamie didn't fight it, he couldn't even if he wanted to. Still gasping for breath, at least the coughing had slowed down. But fuuuccckkk did it hurt to have lungs right now. The cliche` of something sitting on his chest was soo true. He felt like he couldn't fill his lungs and when he tried it was like they refused to work/expand. His throat felt like it was on fire and that was the lesser pain. On a scale of alls-huncky-doory-a-okay to oh fuck just kill him, preferably with some percocet. He was leaning heavily to wanting that dose of percocet. 

He brain was finally catching up and he smelled it, his childhood, love, protection, safety. It was his dad's aftershave. The same stuff he's worn for all of Jamie's life. He relaxed into the hug more, as if he wasn't already a limp rag. Pressing his face more into his dad neck the coughing finally slowing down. But dame it still hurt to breath. He kinda forgot about his officers. His officers who were under his command who were now watching him being hugged by his dad. His dad who was also police commissioner. They were watching the police commissioner hugging and rocking one of his officers while sitting on the dirty NYC sidewalk. 

Getting his own breathing under control, Frank, came back to the world outside his son. The EMT's were just rolling up, with a gurney at the ready. It was either much longer than he thought or the EMT's had been nearby, because the nearest hospital was 10 min out on a good day. He could clearly see that they were trying to mask their horror with the professional face all first responders tried to maintain. He realized how it looked, it looked like a grieving father holding his dead child. The lead approached him with caution, obliviously worried he would have to pry Jamie's dead body out of the Commissioner's hands. 

Frank pulled Jamie away from himself about to hand him off to the medical team. As he did Jamie groaned in pain and started coughing again. The relief from the first responders was palpable. They very eagerly took charge of Jamie. Laying him back on the sidewalk. They started assessing the damage. One pulled out scissors and started to cut away the remains of the ruined uniform shirt then the vest and finally revealing skin when they hacked away at the rashgaurd. 

Checking vitals, pupils for a concussion, and trying to get Jamie to respond. He was mumbling answers to their question. Do you know where you are? Do you know your name? Rank? Date with year? Jamie seemed very cognoscente. But he did keep trying to push the med staff off him when they tried to prod his torso or flashed their pen light in his eyes. 

“FUUCK!” Jamie jerked from the especially hard prob into the spot that had caught 2 bullets. Frank could see a bruise already formed. It was a beautiful shade of purple. He could also see others forming. Actually Jamie's chest down to his belt line was already looking rather blue/purple tinged. It wasn't going to be several bruises it was going to be one giant one with splotches that would be darker. Frank made a face of sympathetic pain. He took a bullet in the vest once, but that was a long distance shot with a shit 22 revolver and in the side. This was close range with a 38 and 4 shots direct in front. 

The EMT's looked at each other over Jamie, it was like they were using telepathy to communicate. They both nodded at the same time. The one who had be hauling the gurney over lowered it and the side rail the ground then maneuvered it to be laying parallel to Jamie. 

“Sarg., we're going to move you. Just lay there and we'll get you on your way. Moving on your own will just hurt more and make things harder, mostly on yourself.” The lead spoke as he positioned Jamie's arms to cross his chest as he took position at his head getting his arms under Jamie's shoulders. There was a mad rush of blue, as other officers surrounded their Sargent to help get him on the gurney.

When did they show up, Frank, couldn't help but wonder. He must have been really out of it. A 10-13 gets all cops, no matter where they were in the city to come running, it was even more impressive than a stampede of bulls. 

With all the extra help, Jamie was on the gurney and already being lifted to the beds full height. With minimal jarring and only a small groan of pain from the Sarg. The EMT's had Jamie sitting up instead of laying flat. As he was being loaded into the ambulance Frank took a moment to finally asses his surroundings. 

First thing he looked for was the perp, sitting in one of the cruisers. Good. He located his detail, they were waiting for him at the ambulance. They had the professional mask on, even Frank couldn't guess what they were thinking. He finally saw that the jewelry store had a broken window. The area was swarming with cops. It was a sea of blue. Many had their attention focused on their Commissioner, some looked back and forth between Jamie and him. Most probably see him clinging to Jamie like it was a life line. Not sure how he felt about that, filing it away to be dealt with later. 

Jamie was in the ambulance. One EMT was fitting him with a oxygen mask. Just showing how hurt he was Jamie didn't try to fight it or argue or show any sort of protest. Just letting his head fall back against the head rest. The other had pulled out a few large instant ice packs, the kind that get cold when you shake them or break a tab inside. He was shaking it, rubbing it between his hands making sure it was nice and cold. Handing them off to the EMT who finished getting oxygen for Jamie. He gently placed them on his torso, trying to cover as best he could the worst looking of the bruises. They had gotten worse just in that quick jaunt to the bus. Jamie just flinched but made no sound or tried to move away. 

Checking that his partner had things under controll the EMT who dealt the ice packs hopped out of the bus. “You coming?” Looking at Frank as he closed the one door but leaving the other open. It wasn't a question that needed an answer, he knew the answer, it was just a way to let the Commissioner know it was safe for him to enter. 

The sentence wasn't fully uttered before Frank was climbing up into the bus. Not even needed to be told where to sit he sat in the chair meant for family/friends to ride along in. He grabbed Jamie's hand before his butt was even in the seat. Opening his eyes, looking at his dad with a little bit of surprise but quickly turned to relief. He squeezed his dad's hand back, but closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. He was starting to wonder why humans had lungs, they could be such an inconvenience. The door to the bus was slammed shut.

“Sargent, are you allergic to any meds?” 

Cracking open an eye he tried to answer but that lead to a coughing fit when he tried to take a deep enough breath to speak. 

“He's allergic to olives. Including the oil.” 

The EMT just raised an eyebrow at this. That was a new one for him but as an EMT he was use to any and all allergies. The bus had started to move. Using a pin code to open one of the cabinets, pulling out a small vial with clear liquid in it and a syringe. Reading the vial, checking to see if it said anything about olive oil. It didn't. “Have you ever had morphine?”

Nodding his head, ended up being more a lolling his head, it was Frank who answered verbally“Yes. No issues.”

It became apparent that the best arm to use to get the drug was being held by Frank. Jamie was starting to think he had a head injury since he would swear that his dad was almost reluctant to let go of his hand. The EMT with near super speed wipe the inner elbow down with an alcohol swab, then injected the med. He let Frank go back to holding his son's hand. 

The ride was taken without much other conversation just the EMT taking vitals again, and checking that the icepacks were doing their job. Jamie confirmed that the area was getting kind numb. If the EMT would stop poking it. It was just the sounds of the siren outside and the oxygen mask and heart monitor and Jamie gasping for breath every now and again.


	2. Henry and the reporter

Humming to himself some random ditty that he wasn't even sure had words or was just some shit he made up, Henry bustled around the kitchen. Dinner was easy a nice roast with veggies. But he was trying his hand at baking. This time a cake, a full on cake with layers and everything. It was so far going well, the cake was in the oven and nearly done. Through the glass door he could see that it was looking good. 

Using a glass bowl and a hand mixer he was whipping the room temp butter to be soft and fluffy before adding sugar and the chocolate he already had all good and melted. The news was on, old habits and all that jazz. But often it was the only way he could keep tabs on his family during the week. 

“Breaking new, this just in.” The news switched from stocks to a live reporter. 

“I'm at the scene of shots fired, officer down.” Henry's attention was fully on the news. All his major organs always fell to the floor every-time he heard a 10-13. Shit he saw the marking for 29th precinct, his lungs seamed to have stopped working. 

“Officers responded to a disturbance at a local jewelry store which quickly turned deadly. This footage is from earlier when our team just arrived on scene.” The video switched, it was the reporter who had been speaking but clearly she was still trying to set up, but then in the background you could clearly hear the shots, four. The suddenly there was a scream “JAMIE!!” Henry knew that voice all too well. The camera zoomed in to show Francis sprinting through a busy street. Launching himself over the hood a vehicle that almost hit him. He looked like a young 20's cop vs the late 60 year old man he was. His poor detail had no chance to keep up. They could only hope to catch up later. 

The camera man moved trying to get a shot of what was going on, it jostled and moved as only a camera with it's operator running moves. The camera man managed to get a decent spot, clearly being held up over the squad cars blocking the scene but showing Francis on the ground rocking a very limp looking officer. Henry knew it was Jamie, he knew the top of that head, he also saw the Sargent badge on the shirt sleeve. But he just knew, his son would never act like this with any other cop. It was Jamie. It was his grandson. It was Jameson. The bowl in his arms crashed to the floor. Shattering beaten butter and glass all over. He didn't even notice. 

“The officer down appears to be Sargent Jameson Reagan, Police Commissioner Frank Reagan's son. He took 4 bullets to the chest. The Commissioner was in the area when shots were fired. You can see the Commissioner holding him there. It seems this family will be hit by tragedy of loosing another member to the job. Reagan lost a son over a decade back when Detective Joseph Reagan was killed executing a warrant.” The voice over told.

His house shoes crunched in the glass as he made his way over to where he keeps his phone. Fumbling around, it took him a few tries to even pick up his phone, then a few more to turn it on and get to the dial function. He hit the first speed dial. He felt like he was having another heart attack. His chest was tight, was having a hard time catching his breath and his fingers were going numb. 

Hearing his phone and feeling the vibrations Frank took his eyes off of Jamie to deal with it. He knew Jamie was safe, the doctors had brought the portable x-ray and were examining Jamie's chest. Fortunately the morphine had kicked in before he got to the E.R. It made all the man handling the staff had to do more tolerable, he still flinched and groan when they pushed on key spots or if someone jarred him. 

Seeing it was his father “Pops.” 

Even over the phone he could hear his dad swallowing hard, “Francis...I.” audible swallow “I saw on the news...Jamie...he..it's...I'm sorry.” 

“What?”

Flabbergasted “The news! They showed Jamie being shot!” Maybe Frank was in such shock he was having a hard time keeping up. 

“Oh” Turning back to Jamie who was now done with the x-ray the doctors were leaving. Now was probably a good time. Placing a hand over the phone to mute it “Pops wants to talk to you.”

Jamie just raised an eyebrow. Why would grandpa call dad to talk to him. He Just stuck out his hand for the phone. He had been relived of the oxygen mask in favor of the nose canula. 

“Hey Pops.” His voice was a little hoarse and soft, Speaking at full volume involved filling his lungs. 

“JAMIE!?” 

Flinching from the tone and how loud it was, he was already in pain why did pops have to make his ear hurt too? “Ya pops, dad said you wanted to talk to me..”

“Your..your... ALIVE!?”

Groaning when he tried to laugh but instead got pain “if you say so, my chest doesn't feel like it.”

Taking his phone back “Pain means you are ALIVE.” Putting the phone back to his own ear “Pops?”  
“The news...the news was saying he was killed...” ”They showed you cradling him!”

A doctor came back and gave the Commissioner a very pointed look. Nodding to his son, he took the hint and walked out of the exam room. 

“It's being broadcast that Jamie is dead?” Walking to the waiting area the room was filled with blue. He stopped to watch the news that was also playing in the waiting room. It too was showing the aftermath of the shooting.

“But he's ok? He's not likely?”

Not bothering to hush his tone or find privacy he knew the other offieres would want to know how their Sarg was. “Confirmed broken ribs and massive bruising. Breathing is proving difficult right now but nothing permanent.” Saying a little louder so more could hear, some weren't even trying act like they weren't listening the rest were attempting to show respect but failing. “He'll be fine.”

Having gone back over to the tv Henry was flipping through all the news channels 2 were on weather but the others were showing the same footage with headline running across the bottom saying 'Officer shot dead'. “So far the major ones are showing the footage from the first crew and they are all saying shot dead”

“Dame!” Frank was now worried who else would see this. He was really worried about Danny he hadn't been in a good place for a while and thinking his last brother was also dead plus the added of being killed on the job. He watched Abigail, Garrett, and Sid walk into the ER like the 3 horsemen. It was never a good sign when all 3 walked in especially if they all had to leave 1PP. “Can you call everyone and tell them to not believe the news? I need to get my team on this and attend to Jamie.” With a pause “Maybe Danny first.”

“Yes, yes Danny. I'll deal with the family, you take care of your youngest and get those reporters.”

Without even a goodbye, Frank, hung up making eye contact with his team. 

Sid, not bothering with any preamble “How is he? We have conflicting reports. “

“Well all the cops are on the same page but the news seams to be saying something different.” You could hear in her voice who Abigail wanted to be right. 

“Confirmed broken ribs, massive bruising. He is having issues breathing due to the ribs but it will all heal. He'll be fine.” 

All 3 slumped in relief. “Oh Thank GOD!” Sid rubbed his hand over his face. “I guess Garrett's and my job now is getting all these news report redacted and a statement put out.” 

“How specific do you want us to be when telling the public?” Garrett always worried about the line for HIPAA laws. 

“I don't think broken ribs and bruising would be crossing an HIPPA laws. You guys got this? ” When he got a nod from both he turned to Abigail. 

“Cancel anything for today. Do you want to me to cancel tomorrow too? Think the Deputy Commissioner needs to be called in?” 

“Today yes, tomorrow...I'm not sure... lets play it by ear.” His attention was drawn from Abigail to his daughter in-law jogging into the ER Her eyes were wide with worry and boring holes into him, she was breathing hard like she rushed to get here. Her hair was a mess, it was pilled on her head with those claw clips women liked for a quick hair style, it wasn't even brushed. She still had sleep lines on her face. He wasn't sure if what she was wearing was what she slept in or just very frumpy cloths she threw on for propriety sake, the pants looks suspiciously like some he saw Jamie wear. The sweater was defiantly Jamie's, it had Harvard on the front was also starting to show it's years, stains that looked like no washing would get it out, a shoulder seam starting to give, and the sleeves now had holes in them for the wearers thumbs. 

“He'll be fine.” He made sure to say it firmly and concisely, he didn't want any doubt in her head. Even if she missed the news reports, being dragged out of bed, even if it was the middle of the day, to say your husband was shot still causes a lot of worry even if those officers who went to fetch her told her he wasn't likely. 

She took a shaky breath, then another but slightly less shaky, then crouching down to put her head between her knees. Abigail had already made a discrete exit. Since he was already on a roll for public displays of affection, he moved to rub Eddie's back. She didn't take long. Standing up straight, the bun on her head slid down a bit with the movement, she definitely rushed. “Where is he?” her voice was a bit ruff. Not being able to tell from emotion or if it was still sleep. 

No words, Frank guided his daughter, he really stopped thinking if her as in-law before she even said 'I do', to see her husband. Walking back into the exam room. Being a cop always afforded getting a private room vs being in the main ER with just curtains separating patients. The doctors were gone but a nurse was in there she was fitting Jamie with a hospital name bracelet. She looked up to see who was coming in. 

Frank had let Eddie in first, not just ladies first but he thought she needed to see Jamie more than he did. “Jamie” Upon seeing him awake and alert she rushed, wrapping herself around Jamie or as best as you could when the other was reclining. 

“Oh OWOWOW..” Jamie squirmed, trying to free himself from his wife's affections.”Ribs, ribs ribs!”

As he started to shove her off, she jumped back before he had a chance. “OH! I'm sorry!” Her eye searched Jamie's form. Finally seeing the massive bruising. “It's not ...too bad..?”

“I'll live.” He almost sounded put out by this. 

“Good” Leaning down this time much more gently she gave Jamie a peck on the lips. It was simple and chaste. 

“You must be Miss. Reagan.” Not paying attention, Eddie and Jamie had missed the doctor coming back into the exam room. He didn't even form it as a question it was a statement. “I've already informed Sargent Reagan that we will keep him overnight for observation. There are several complications that MAY arise .” He emphasized the may, he had too many people not hear it and start freaking out. “We are looking for internal bleeding, The ribs may puncture something causing a bleed or if they have a jagged edge they may even lacerate something. They could also put pressure on his lungs causing breathing complications, more than he is experiencing now. Without being able to breath properly or fill his lungs, fluid may build up leading to pneumonia. ” He finally stopped talking to let it sink in and to do a finally check on his patent before he was moved to patient room.

Eddie swallowed. When she had given Jamie the kiss she grabbed his hand, now she was squeezing it a bit harder. She knew broken ribs were bad but having such a serious doctor telling her in such a dead pan tone made her mouth go dry and her heart race a bit more. 

Now ignoring the wife the doctor talked to Jamie. “When your situated, I've already given instructions to get you on a Morphine drip and to give you some Tramadol and to put on some Lidocaine cream. The Morphine will help with the pain and Tramadol will relax your muscles. The Lidocaine will also relax your muscles. The problem with pain is that you don't want to breath properly which leads to pneumonia. And as bad as pneumonia is it is even worse with broken ribs.” 

“greeaat” Jamie let his head thump back onto the head of the bed. Yup if things were going to get worse. 

“Nurse, he's free to be moved.” The nurse nodded. She was messing on the tablet. Then the doctor left.


	3. Danny

Coming out of the interrogation room Danny had a smug look on his face. He finally had a good lead that his gut told him would solve his current case. Sauntering over his desk to toss the new info at Maria. She wasn't there, looking around to share the good news with his partner. 

Spotting him first she hustled over to the their desks. Instead of being on her side she came around so they could be face to face. Danny did not like the look on her face, it was the same look they always had when trying to deliver bad news to a victims family but when you know the victim/family. “Danny..” Her voice was kinda choked. Danny's smug face quickly fell into serous worry. “There was a 10-13 called while you were in interrogation” Swallowing hard even Danny could see it and hear it. “It was Jamie....I'm sorry. He's gone.” Her hand came up partway. She wasn't sure if she should offer some form of physical comfort. 

“No! What do you mean?! Who told you?!” Not even bothering to speak, she finished reaching out to Danny, but instead of comfort she used the grip to turn him and steer him toward where the squad TV was set up. There were officers and detectives filling the area, you couldn't even see the TV. Maria tapped one of the detectives that was in the back of the group on the shoulder. He turned and saw it was Danny, without a word he stepped aside and tapped the officer in front of him to also get him to move. Like Moses parting the waves the group parted so Danny had direct site of the TV, someone must have the remote cause you could see the volume control off to the side going up and now you could hear the TV from the back of the pack. 

Standing directly in front of the TV to hell with anyone else wanting to watch. It was the same reporter Henry had seen. “I'm at the scene of shots fired, officer down.” The marking for the 29th precinct on all the squad cars were clear as day to Danny. Taking a shaky breath still refusing to believe what Maria said not till he saw Jamie.

“Officers responded to a disturbance at a local jewelry store which quickly turned deadly. This footage is from earlier when our team just arrived on scene.” The video switched, it was the reporter who had been speaking but clearly she was still trying to set up, but then in the background you could clearly hear the shots, four. The suddenly there was a scream “JAMIE!!” His lungs stopped all together Danny knew that voice, having it yelled at him all his life. The camera zoomed in to show his dad sprinting through a busy street. Launching himself over the hood a vehicle that almost hit him. He looked like a young 20's cop vs the late 60 year old man he was. His poor detail had no chance to keep up. They could only hope to catch up later. 

The camera man moved trying to get a shot of what was going on, it jostled and moved as only a camera with it's operator running moves. The camera man managed to get a decent spot, clearly the camera was being held up over the squad cars blocking the scene but showing the Commissioner on the ground rocking a very limp looking officer. Danny would recognized that mop of hair anywhere, seeing as he always liked to give his bay brother nooggies or just to plain mess up his hair. He also saw the Sargent badge on the shirt sleeve. But knowing his dad he would never be sitting on the ground rocking another officer. It was Jamie. It was his brother. It was his baby brother. It was Jamie. His knees gave out. It seemed someone was prepared, because instead of hitting the floor he fell into a chair. 

“The officer down appears to be Sargent Jameson Reagan, Police Commissioner Frank Reagan's son. He took 4 bullets to the chest. The Commissioner was in the area when shots were fired. You can see the Commissioner holding him there. It seems this family will be hit by tragedy of loosing another member to the job. Reagan lost a son over a decade back when Detective Joseph Reagan was killed executing a warrant.”

The news cycled again but Danny didn't see or hear it. He didn't even notice that everyone had left, except Maria, she had her hand on his shoulder messaging it. Not sure what to do, the only thing she knew to do was make sure Danny didn't do anything stupid. She ignored his phone going off, he didn't even notice it rigging and vibrating in his pocket. It went silent. An officer handed her a glass of cold water. She tried to see if Danny would drink it. He didn't even notice, not even when she pressed it to his slips or called his name. He was dead man staring at the TV but clearly not seeing it. His breathing came in short gasps, like he had been running. The phone went off again. 

Reaching into his pocket to answer it for him, she saw that the caller ID said 'Pops' “This is Baez.”

“Did Danny see the news?” No formalities, no greeting and not even any hint of shock of Maria answering Danny's phone. 

“Yes he did. I'm so sorry...”

Not letting her finish “It's a lie, Jamie is alive. He's alive. I don't know why the news is reporting he's dead. But hes at the hospital with broken ribs.” 

“Hold on sir, can you repeat that, I'll hand you off to Danny”

Maria pressed his own phone to his ear “Danny?! Danny, Jamie is alive. HE'S ALIVE!” 

Croaking “What..?”

“The news is lying, Jamie is alive and at the hospital with broken ribs.” During the call Henry had been moving around grabbing some real shoes, his jacket, keys, wallet. He now watched the front window, when he saw a squad car pull up. He didn't even need to be told or even ask, Francis's team would have sent a car to come and get him to take him to his family. The car doors just started opening when he opened the door to the house. He made a generic sign that he saw them and was on his way. Closing and locking the door behind himself. 

“He's Ok?! He's not dead?”

“He's OK, Danny! I talked to him briefly, he sounded like he was in pain but broken ribs will do that. Your dad didn't sound worried.” Adding the last bit because he knew that Danny would know everything was all good. No matter how hard Francis tried when he was worried about Jamie it always showed, maybe not to the public but to the family it was clear as day. 

Henry could hear Danny take a very shaky breath, then a few more each sounding less shaky than the last. “he's ok” Henry never heard Danny sound so small and beaten. It was worse than someone on the verge of tears. 

“He ok. Danny, someone needs to get a hold of Erin. I'll call her and see you at the hospital.” 

“Ok” Henry didn't need anymore farewells so just hung up to call his granddaughter. 

Maria and Danny held each others gaze. “He's alive.” His voice was still week but the usual Danny bravado was creeping back in. Maria smiled and nodded. One of the detectives had hung nearby to help keep an eye on Danny, everyone was worried on how he would react. Upon hearing that Sargent Reagan was alive and now Beaz was smiling. He made way over to the nearest to him and whispered what he heard. He told the next and soon it would be all over the squad, not as fast as hearing that another Reagan was dead but it would be around by the end of shift. On his way to informing as many people as possible he went over to Baez and Reagan's desks. Grabbed their jackets and their keys. Seeing Baez wallet next to her keys he grabbed it too. He didn't see Danny's 

Getting back to the partners with their gear. Danny was now standing. “Come on I'll get you to the hospital.” Beaz had her hand on Danny's shoulder. She turned when she saw something move towards them out of her peripheral. She saw Detective Harris with both their jackets. “Thanks” She smiled at the detective. When Maria had her jacket on Harris handed her, her keys and wallet. She smiled again. 

Still steering Danny, they both walked out of the precinct.


	4. Chapter 4

Sipping the rest of her smoothie, Erin splurged a bit at lunch and got herself one. She stepped off the elevator. The office was quieter than normal and she hadn't seen anyone yet, but it was still around lunch time and with it being a nice day many could have gone out to lunch even to sit outside on the benches for lunch. 

Suddenly detective Abetemarco was charging at her. “Erin!” She continued forward but with her eyebrow raised still sipping at her smoothie. “Come with me, you need to see this.” He took her arm and rushed her around to the break room. His grip was starting to boarder on bruising but she could sense his worry, unease and fear. She let it go. 

Erin finally saw where everyone had gone, people were even standing outside the door trying to peak in. Anthony cleared his throat when he got close, the ones blocking the door turned at the noise, many knew the sound of him clearing his throat. They cleared the door, others must have either sensed movement or someone said something but more people filed out of the break room, many giving Erin sad and down right pitying glances. Erin got worried. The break room was nearly empty by time Erin was guided to the TV. 

The news cycled again.“I'm at the scene of shots fired, officer down.” Erin wasn't familiar enough with police cruisers or marking but she eventually saw 29 on one. Taking a sharp breath.

“Officers responded to a disturbance at a local jewelry store which quickly turned deadly. This footage is from earlier when our team just arrived on scene.” The video switched, it was the reporter who had been speaking but clearly she was still trying to set up, but then in the background you could clearly hear the shots, four. Then suddenly there was a scream “JAMIE!!” Her jaw clenched she knew that voice. The camera zoomed in to show her dad sprinting through a busy street. Launching himself over the hood a vehicle that almost hit him. He looked like a young 20's cop vs the late 60 year old man he was. His poor detail had no chance to keep up. They could only hope to catch up later. 

The camera man moved trying to get a shot of what was going on, it jostled and moved as only a camera with it's operator running moves. The camera man managed to get a decent spot, clearly the camera was being held up over the squad cars blocking the scene but showing the Commissioner on the ground rocking a very limp looking officer. Erin knew that hair, it was exactly like her mom's hair only one person had the same hair as her mom. She also saw the Sargent badge on the shirt sleeve. Knowing her dad he would never be sitting on the ground rocking another officer. It was Jamie. It was her brother. It was her baby brother. It was Jamie. The smootie slipped from her hands and went splat on the ground.

“The officer down appears to be Sargent Jameson Reagan, Police Commissioner Frank Reagan's son. He took 4 bullets to the chest. The Commissioner was in the area when shots were fired. You can see the Commissioner holding him there. It seems this family will be hit by tragedy of loosing another member to the job. Reagan lost a son over a decade back when Detective Joseph Reagan was killed executing a warrant.”

“No..no,nonono...Jamie” Her hands were covering her mouth. Her eyes were welling up. As she started to double over Anthony, guided her to a chair and eased her down. Giving a gasp then bursting into tears. Anthony was clueless on how to help. He stood next to her a rubbed her shoulders. Another DA slipped in very quietly and handed him a box of tissues, then quickly left. He took a couple out and handed them to Erin, she took them but didn't use them. Instead she leaned into Anthony. He moved to rub her shoulders more but instead found her face pressed against his midsection still crying. He just held her and let her cry herself out, at least for the moment. Her phone had been going off since he put her in front to of the TV, it finally went dead. But instead his own phone went off. 

Sighing in frustration but not moving away from Erin, he answered “ Abetemarco” He bit out, hoping whoever it was would get the hint and make it fast.

“This is Henry Reagan.” His stomach dropped, he was just rude to a former PC, Erin's grandfather and now a grieving man. “Commissioner!” 

“Has Erin seen the news?”

“Yes.” He didn't know where this was going so he kept his end short.

“It's a lie, the news is wrong. Jamie is alive. Can you tell Erin.” 

“Here tell her yourself.” Erin had looked up when Anthony had said Commissioner, tears were still rolling down her face. Handing the phone off to her.

“Erin?”

“Grandpa?”

“Jamie is alive. The news it's wrong, Jamie is alive.”

“He's not hurt?”

“Well he has broken ribs, he's at the hospital but he'll be fine. I talked to him” 

Sniffling trying to get herself in some semblance of control. “He'll be ok?”

“Yes he'll be fine. I'm on my way to the hospital. I talked to Danny, he's on his way too. I'll see you there.” Not wanting to tie up someone else phone he wanted to get off quickly. Giving her the hospital and making her repeat it back he hung up. 

Handing back Anthony's phone. “Let me get my keys and I'll take you to the hospital.” On his way out he checked the smoothie all over the floor, it looks like someone slipped in and dropped a bunch of towels on it and took the cup, at least preventing someone from slipping in it. 

Moving over to the break room sink, Erin splashed cold water on her face, screw her makeup. Using a paper towel to dry and wipe off the now runny makeup. There was a small mirror hanging on the wall near the door, she went to check she didn't look like a raccoon. Anthony returned. He had his jacket and keys. He grabbed her hand bag that had been dropped near the chair she collapsed in. When she was satisfied she didn't have makeup smudged everywhere she turned to Anthony who handed her, her bag. 

They left to go see Jamie was truly alive.


	5. Hospital

The new drugs had finally kicked in, everyone in the room could hear that Jamie was breathing better. He had been put on an IV of morphine. They had also given him a pill and slathered a bunch of cream all over his torso. They kept the nasal cannula on. Leaving off a top so it wouldn't rub off the cream or add irritants to now a very sensitive area. He was reclined back, not quite sitting up right but not laying down. He head was back resting on the pillow, it was hard to tell if he was asleep or just laying there with his eyes closed. His two visitors kept quiet partly in case he was asleep, mostly because neither had anything to say. 

Eddie had missed the news. But had been filled in that the news was running on a loop that Jamie was dead. Frank wanted her informed but also armed for when well meaning people offered condolences. Henry had texted a few minutes ago that everyone was on their way and he was 5 min out. Frank was grateful for his team, he forgot to ask for a ride for his father. 

The door to the room opened. It wasn't thrown opened but it was a lot more violent than what most would expect for someone entering a hospital room. It was Danny. Jamie raised his head when he heard the door, he was awake. Danny had seen the movement. With a huff of air. “You are alive!” Rushing to his baby brothers side. He almost gave Jamie a hug but he saw the massive bruise that covered his brothers torso. That held his attention for a while. It was a nasty shade of purple with green around the edges and almost black spot is certain spots. Those must have been where the bullets hit. Swallowing.

Jamie had braced himself for the hug he thought was coming, Danny looked like he was about to, but then he jerked then stared at Jamie's chest. Frank had also risen to help Jamie, he also thought Danny was about to tackle Jamie the way Eddie had. Eddie had started to reach out and put a protective arm over Jamie. 

Clearing his throat. “Well I guess you really are following family tradition and joining those who took bullets in the vest.” Danny was no good at saying what he was feeling, so he fell back onto teasing. 

Rolling his eyes, Jamie just let his head fall back into the pillow. He didn't feel up to dealing with Danny right now. Everyone else rolled their eyes as well and sat back down. 

“Ugghh” Turning they saw Baez at the door. She was shaking her head but closing the door as she left. She saw Jamie and would now confirm to her squad that yes Sargent Reagan was alive. She couldn't believe how stubborn Danny could be, he just thought his brother was dead, she had seen him, but here he was teasing Jamie instead of saying how he really felt. 

Muttering from his corner “Seriously” Frank was also a little annoyed at Danny. 

Clearing his throat again, Danny finally caved “Is that as bad as it looks?” he gestured to Jamie's chest. His voice a bit horse. 

“The Morphine helps.”

A little smug “Oh they got you on the good stuff?” he smirked

“Yes, helps me deal with you.”

Eddie couldn't help but giggle at that, Frank snorted. Even drugs didn't dull Jamie's wit. 

“But it's not serious?”

“No. It's just broken ribs.”

Giving his baby brother's shoulder a squeeze. “Good.” Jamie could see the relief on Danny's face and hear it in his voice.

“I take it you saw the news before pops could get a hold of you?”

Clearing his throat again he looked away, still unable to let people see what he was really feeling. “Ya, ya I did.” But everyone heard how he felt even if they couldn't see it. Jamie did get a glimpse of watery eyes before Danny looked away. 

Using the hand that wasn't being help by Eddie he grabbed Danny's forearm of the hand that was still on his shoulder. Giving his shoulder another squeeze as he finally made eye contact again he gave his brother smile. It was a smile of relief. 

The door opened again, much less violently, it was tentative, like the person on the other side didn't know what was on the other side and didn't want to know. Erin poked her head around the door. A smile broke across her face when she saw Jamie. Fully entering and letting the door swing shut behind her, she marched over to Jamie. She was crying again, but now it wasn't grief. Danny stepped aside to give his sister access to Jamie. He had his moment it was her turn.

Bending down to kiss the top of his head, like a mother would her own child. Jamie didn't know what to say. He just grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Erin finally looked down and saw his torso. Giving a gasp she gaped at it like a fish on land. “I..I was..told it was...just broken ribs?” Snapping her head to look Jamie in the eye then over at her father. 

Eddie came to rescue this time. “The doctors confirm it is just broken ribs. The bruising is just very nasty looking. They checked for bleeding or punctures. There's nothing. They want to keep him overnight to make sure but he'll be fine.”

Finally looking at her sister for the first time. They held eye contact, it was like Erin was trying to read Eddies thoughts, trying to pull out any lie if there was one. Finding nothing in Eddies eyes, she nodded, her shoulders slumped. Looking around for another chair, she didn't think she would be able to stand much longer. Danny was still standing off in the corner at the head of the bed he shoved a chair at her. She sat. She was still holding Jamie's hand. 

The door opened again, this time like a normal person was opening it. Henry walked through. The door closed behind him. He didn't show as obvious relief as the rest, more years of practice and he had talked to Jamie. Taking in Jamie like a cop observers everyone, Jamie was use to it, he grew up with it both from him and his dad then Danny then Joe, it didn't make him nervous or squirm it was just his family making sure a loved one was ok. Henry did flinch a bit when he saw the bruising, he knew that pain. But he turned that flinch into a smile. 

Erin got up to let her grandfather in to hug Jamie. Henry didn't go in for the hug, he wasn't sure how he could without hurting Jamie any more. He just gripped his shoulder and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Giving the shoulders a squeeze as he came up and smiled again. “Don't do that again.”

“Oh like I chose to get shot?”

“You could have been safe in an office or court room but no, you had to be a cop. So yes you chose. You were top of your class at Harvard had a perfect score on the New York bar exam, but no you became a cop.” He ruffled Jamie's hair. He still had a smile. Jamie smiled back. He knew if grandpa really didn't want him on the job he would have said something much different and made his opinion well known and in no doubt. 

Henry backed off. Looking around for a chair but only finding the one Erin vacated, he sat. He made eye contact with his own son. He could see that the earlier scare was still haunting him but was trying to move past it, Jamie was alive and will be fine. 

They stayed in silence for a while. Danny had gone out to find 2 more chairs and dragged them in. There was a soft beep from the IV pump and a small hum. Shortly later Jamie's head fell back as he closed his eyes. His breathing evened out about the same time. The IV had given him his next dose of Morphine. Eddie smiled, patted his hand and finally let it go. She gave a large yawn and rubbed her eyes. Stretching and scratching her head, her claw clip slipped out even further. She took it out to put it back up. 

Everyone finally noticing what Eddie looked like. The sleep lines were now gone but the rest was the same. Her hair being down it was confirmed to Frank that she didn't even brush her hair, she just did something to get it out of her way. 

Erin picked up her handbag and dug through. Finding what she was looking for she handed it to Eddie who was sitting next to her. It was a comb. Eddie smirked but took it anyways. Picking out the knots that were now snarls, she tried to get her hair back in order. The rest of her would need a change of cloths and Eddie doubted that Erin's tiny bag could hold that, at least her hair wouldn't look like rats sleep in it. 

Around dinner time Jamie started to move., His head had lolled off to the side, he had been drooling. Smacking his lips. Jamie slowly woke up. It was slow, the drugs plus the pain made things more difficult. When he shifted his body he must have become aware of his ribs cause he moaned in pain and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. Eddy grabbed his hand again and gave it a squeeze. He cracked open one eye. Seeing he wasn't alone and remembering what had happened a few hours ago he finally opened his eyes. Using his free hand he rubbed his face, also getting the dried drool off and the crusty bits out of his eyes. 

There was a knock at the door. Jamie's CO stuck his head in. Seeing Jamie first he smiled, glad to see him awake, he was having a wonderful mess dealing with the miss-information about Jamie being dead, on top of the mess of an officer involved shooting and a 10-13. Scanning the room he saw the Commissioner “Ah, Sir, there are some officer's here who were wondering if they could see Jamie..err Sargent Reagan?” 

Nodding “Of Course” 

The CO stepped out for a moment but held the door open. But then he was back holding the door open for the other officers. Many were part of the 29th but few were friends Jamie had made as a cop. Even Renzulli now Lieutenant was among them. Some clearly were still on the clock but others were in street cloths. Most flinched, some frowned when they got a good look at Jamie's torso. 

“Glad to see your ok there kid.” Renzulli might have had a special interest in Jamie, since he was the one who trained him. 

Danny was eyes the food bags many of the visitors were holding, the smell was intoxicating. 

“About half of the precinct doesn't believe your alive, even with the Deputy and Lieutenant putting out the press statements. I thought if a few others could see you, we could put that to bed. Plus kill 2 birds with one stone and bring dinner.” Jamie's Co held up his bags. 

“Ahh ha, O'malley's” Henry would recognized that logo even without his glasses. He moved his chair to try and be out of the way. Erin was cleaning off the bedside table. Eddie was moving her chair and Erin's also out of the way. 

Baez also showed up dragging in a bed side table she saw in the hall with some extra equipment not in use. 

“Baez and I thought you wouldn't have a chance to get dinner that wasn't hospital food.” Jack placed his armload of drinks on the new table. Many made a face when hospital food was spoken. When Jamie had gone to sleep it was pointed out to Danny that he should call his kids. Baez texted him saying she would pick up Sean, just so he had a friendly face. Erin also called Nicky, fortunately the news hadn't reached her or Jack about Jamie being dead. 

As the food was being set up the officers still in uniform made their pleasantries with Jamie, shaking his hand or patting his shoulder then left to get back to work. The others helped set up the food or places flowers, or balloons. Once the on duty officers had left the off duty ones also came to make their pleasantries. 

Danny being always impatient when it came to food. Started worming his way over to the food. Grabbing a burger and a cup of fries and a soda that he could see was orange. As he reached for the orange, Maria slapped his hand. “No, I was informed that orange was Jamie's favorite.” She handed him a different cup. This one said root on the lid. He glared at her then his son, traitor. But he took what he had and sat down to stuff his face. The family who did see, all rolled their eyes. 

“Well we don't want to interrupt your dinner so we'll get out of your way.” Renzulli patted Jamie's shoulder again and helped herd the rest out of the room. Some didn't need to be herded out as they wanted to leave. They always felt on edge when the Commissioner was present, even if they were off duty, visiting an injured cop. Plus he was there as a dad not the Commissioner but still. There was even the former Commissioner there too. 

Eddie had found the burger that she assumed was meant for Jamie, it was the way he always ordered his burgers from O'malley's. Grabbed the orange soda that Maria had defended for him and some fries. She set up the food on the table that Erin had cleared off and moved over Jamie. Jamie had worked the bed to sit up more. 

Sean came back in with 2 chairs in tow. He set them up in the only available place. When everyone had grabbed their food and was sitting Maria was putting a burger and fries back into one of the bags and was grabbing a remaining drink. Heading toward the door. 

“Your weaving” Never having manners Danny said with a mouth full. 

She turned back to Danny. “This is more family time, I planned on leaving after delivering food and Sean.” 

“Your saying your not family?” Whipping around Henry was staring her down, daring her to contradict. “As the longest lasting partner Danny has ever had. Plus making sure he gets home every night. I call that family.” 

With face red and mouth dry Maria sat in the extra chair Sean had dragged in. Everyone dug into their food.


	6. Family

After everyone was finally kicked out of the hospital much past the end of visiting hours. Cops were afforded a bit longer. Plus much of the staff were scared of the Commissioner, how can you tell the Police Commissioner he cant see his son anymore. It took the head nurse finally pointing out that visiting hours ended nearly 2 hours ago and she would have to answer to the hospital board if she didn't make them leave. Not wanting someone to loose their job because of them, they all left. 

Eddie had banged in sick to her midnight shift shortly after Jamie was settled. Her CO had already put her on sick leave even before she called when he found out about the shooting. He was even kind enough to put her in contact with some of her coworkers who offered to trade days so she could have a few days off to be with Jamie. 

The nurse came in with a wheelchair causing Jamie to sigh dramatically or as dramatically as you can with broken ribs and flinching with the effort. He really didn't want to be wheeled out. “Hospital regulations.” The nurse said without any comment from the patient. She was use to people trying to get out of it all the time. The problem with people leaving the hospital is patients were finally well enough to start thinking about humiliation. 

Eddie just gave one of those huffs of amusement as she checked the room she got all their things. She had already run all the cards, balloons, flowers and other things people sent as gifts to the car. Some she had to leave behind because they wouldn't' fit in the car or their apartment. Most of the balloons went to the children's ward along with many of the stuff toys, she did keep an adorable raccoon dressed in NYPD uniform. Jamie laughed as soon as he saw it, then regretted the laugh. All the cards she kept and as many flowers as she could jam into her car and still have room for Jamie. She liked the flowers. Those that didn't fit were given to the nurses who already were placing them around this wing. 

With a bag of Jamie's stuff, not much since he wasn't here long and since half of his cloths from yesterday were now in the trash after being cut off. She waited for the nurse to get Jamie in the chair. He didn't need much assistance. He was just moving very gingerly, he did cringe as he lowered himself down. 

Releasing the brakes the nurse wheeled Jamie out, expecting Eddie to follow. They took the back elevator that patients weren't meant to take. They had to go to the back, back way. Not event the back entrance that patients were allowed to use but the one saved for staff and deliveries. The other entrances were blocked with reporters. The staff entrance was underground with their underground parking. It was gated. So she would at least be able to get Jamie into the car before they were surrounded. 

The news was still reporting that Jamie was dead but the NYPD was saying he wasn't even the Commissioner was saying his son was alive. His wife who they hounded as she tried to get to the hospital said he was alive. They still refused to believe, one they haven't seen Jamie and two they always believed cops were liars. Eddie just couldn't understand why they thought the NYPD and Jamie's family would lie about him being alive if he was dead. Her only conclusion was it was a slow news week. Maybe one of them will get a clip of Jamie in the car and that will end this. 

Danny thought that the news was refusing to budge because of the reporter. She was one of those reporters who was famous for outing people, blowing the smoke screen away from government cover-ups to tax evasion on a laundry mat. She had a few Pulitzers. She was the one who first said that Jamie was dead and she's never been wrong. He thought she was probably digging in her heals refusing to budge on your report. She was trying to avoid the egg that would land on her face. After spending two google seconds searching this woman Eddie kinda agreed. But she still stood by it being slow news week if all the news channels were making such a big deal of the stand off. 

Getting Jamie loaded in the car, the nurse went back inside with the wheel chair. Eddie got into the drivers seat and took off. Getting to the gate which was set up to open when a car rolled up. Both of the occupants in the car could see the driveway in front of gates was blocked by a bunch of reporters most with cameras. Eddie let the car roll forward hoping that the reporters would get out of the way. The reporters swarmed the car it was obvious someone recognized them and now all were shoving their cameras in the windows knocking on the glass. 

Eddie kept inching the car forward. Fortunately the reporters weren't so stupid to stand in front of a moving vehicle. They could hear the drone of the reporters asking their questions but they were all yelling over each other so you couldn't pick out an individual question inside the car. She finally got on the street and took off. 

On the way home Jamie reclined the seat back a bit. He groaned when Eddie hit a nasty pothole. “Sorry” 

“Not like you put the hole there or haven't fixed it.” 

Eddie smiled. She was glad his sarcasm or sense of humor was damaged. Getting near their apartment Eddie could see finding parking near the place was going to be a no go. Fortunately she didn't see any reporters. “Why don't I drop you off at the front and go find parking?” 

“Fine.” Eddie frowned if Jamie was fine he would have argued said he was perfectly capable of walking. But then if he was fine she would have never offered. She parked in the fire lane directly in front of the building. Running out and around to see if Jamie needed help. He was already hauling himself out using the door heavily to help himself. She instead grabbed his meds she had picked up before taking him home handing the bag to him. “The doctor said you could take one of everything when you get home.” 

Jamie took the bag and just nodded. Making his way towards the apartment. He then patted his jean pockets then his jacket. He was mid turn when Eddie dug through his bag of cloths and found his key. He caught the keys when she tossed them giving her a smile. Making sure he was in the building before she drove off. 

Jamie finally got to his door, he found it was unlocked. Frowning, he slowly eased it open. Carefully shuffling in. 

“Hey there kid!” Henry called from the kitchen. 

“Pops?”

“Wanted to make sure you two had a proper meal when you were released.” He gestured to the kitchen which looked like it exploded. The sink was full of pots, but the dishwasher was running from what Jamie could hear. The oven was on, there were a few more pots on the stove. 

“Us two? Or are you feeding a platoon.” He gestured to the pile of food on the table, and more on the counters. 

“Well I planned lasagna, soup and salad. The rest were from friends or neighbors. When I got here there was a pile of casserole dishes by your door. Some more has shown up since I've been here” 

“Think their condolence casseroles or get well casseroles?” Jamie poked at the one nearest him, It looked like Mac-n-cheese, he took the lid off another more mac-n-cheese. Raising an eyebrow, there was some what looked like home fried chicken in a turkey roaster. 

“Well considering whats in 90% I think get well.” Henry smirked “Since last I checked these were all your favorites. Boy does your squad know you.” 

Jamie smiled finally making his way to the kitchen with his bag or meds. “What can I get you, things are bit a mess now” Henry looked around a little gilt on his face. 

Jamie held up the bag and to make it rattle. “The doc told me to take them when I get home....and right now I kinda want to.” He mumbled the last part but even in his advanced years Henry heard it loud and clear. Moving to where they kept their glasses he got one out. Then on to the fridge where he pulled out a disposable pitcher, one that Jamie was 100% positive they did not own. It looked like it contained lemonade.

“Your CO stopped by and brought this, he said it was a family recipe. Made a comment about being overloaded with casseroles, so you guys might like something different.”

Jamie accepted the glass and took a testing sip. Smacking his lips it was quite good. He took another drink, this time a mouthful. Finally getting the cobwebs out, those drugs really dried out his mouth. He went and pulled out his pain killers and antibiotics. Tossing them down with more of the tasty juice. 

Looking around his kitchen again he was having the urge to get it cleaned. “Come, sit, it looks like Eddie was getting a nest ready.” He guided his grandson to the couch where yes it did look like someone wanted to nest. Or it was going to be an epic blanket fort. 

Henry rearranged the blankets and pillows so there were a few piled in the corner. Taking the glass of lemonade from Jamie, setting it on the side table, he stepped aside and patted the pillows to get Jamie to sit. Complying without a word mostly because he did want to sit, the rest he knew better than to argue. Gingerly leaning back into the pillows Henry adjusted them as he went. He finally settled in a position that was fairly comfortable even with the ribs. Patting Jamie on the shoulder Henry went back into the kitchen. Jamie turned as best as he could but he couldn't see much. He heard his grandfather open the dishwasher, it apparently finished. 

The front door opened and it sounded like when someone tries to enter with an armload of stuff. “Made it!” Carefully turning his whole body not just his torso, so he could see more of the house, wincing in the process but still continuing. Eddie was stopped midway to the dinning/kitchen area just staring at the mountain of...stuff. Her arms were full of the flowers. 

“Pops? I thought you said you were going to make lasagna, soup and salad?” Frank was also there. He must have seen Eddie on the street because he also has an arm load of flowers, his detail was even holding a vase each. 

“Don't look at me. Bunch of this was here when I arrived the rest has been showing up.” As soon as he saw Eddie with all the flowers he had started to find clear spots for them. The detail team had found a spot on the front hall table for theirs, they nodded to Jamie who was the only one paying any attention to them, then walked out, closing the door behind them. Frank walked past Eddie who was also trying to find a spot for the flowers, he put his on top the fridge. 

With Henry holding 2 casseroles dishes but still no clear spots, Eddie shook her head and gave up, she placed them on the floor behind the couch. When she straightened back up she was face to face with Jamie. She smiled then gave him a peck on the cheek. Turning back to the piles of food. “Sooooo whats for dinner.” 

“Well my lasagna is done, it just being stored in the oven, or there is fried chicken, mac-n-cheese, BBQ...anything you can think of.” 

Frank had started to lift lids or aluminum foil to see what all the dishes held. “Mac-n-cheese, mac-n-cheese, BBQ ribs, mac-n-cheese, BBQ chicken, fried chicken, mac-n-cheese. Oh look here's some potatoes. I think your precinct knows you well.” He was looking at Jamie when he said the last bit. 

“Hey look homemade bread!” Eddie held up a Ziploc with what could only be homemade bread. It looked rather good even from Jamie's view from the couch. “What do you want babe?” Turning to look at Jamie. 

Jamie blink owlishly at them all, he was still rather high from the drugs he got at the hospital. “ummm, it has been ages since pops made lasagna” Henry beamed at this. He started playing an even more complicated game of Tetris to make room for the lasagna. Eddie went into the kitchen to help serve. She just stacked the plates on top of a container that had a hard top. 

“Francis, don't just stand there find everyone a place to sit.” Frank looked at the dinning table, even if it was clear there wouldn't be room for all of them. 

“There's some tv trays in the hall closet.” Jamie pointed to the hall. Frank just followed the directions. Opening the closet he found a really nice set. They were made of a dark hard wood, well polished not stained. If Frank had to guess he would guess it was a wedding present. They were hanging off 2 large hooks on the wall. Taking two, he set them in front of the couch, one in front of Jamie. Going back for the other two, one got set up in front of the only other seating Jamie and Eddie had in the living room, a large plush chair meant for one. He dragged a dinning chair over to create a semi-circle and placed the last table up. 

Eddie was walking to the living room when there was a knock at the door and then it opened. “Knock knock” Danny entered without a welcome. He stopped at the end of the front hall when his eyes fell on the piles of food on the table, then moved over to the kitchen. His eyes were bugged out and his jaw slack. 

“Whoa!” Maria bumped into Danny when he suddenly stopped and peaked over his shoulder to see the mountains. “Looks like your ready to host the whole department not just your station.” 

Everyone just chuckled at this, Jamie smiled. 

“I see your instinct for finding food is still in full working order.” Henry passed his eldest grandson on his way to giving his youngest his plate. “If your staying your going to have clear off a place.”

“Yes stay, we don't have enough room for all this.” Eddie gestured around her as she tried to get something to drink. She knew Danny would help clear out at least one of the plates, she may even be able to get him to take a few home.

Looking around and licking his lips, it all smelled so good. “I cant stay, Sean is home.”

Frank raised his eyebrow at this and gave his son a searching look. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, his tell that he was uncomfortable. “Everyone at school saw the news, he couldn't take the condolences anymore so I let him skip homeroom and soccer practice. I was also taking Maria home” 

Even in his highly drugged state Jamie's face saddened. He felt for his nephew. Everyone looked anywhere but at each other. 

“Well how about we send dinner home with you. I'm sure Sean would love something home cooked.” Henry had gone back into the kitchen. Everyone knew about Danny's cooking abilities. His boys had made it known just in case someone in the family didn't know. 

“Ya pick what you guys would like, and take some for lunch too. We wont miss anything.” Eddie started sorting through the food pulling out what she knew would reheat nicely and easily. She also knew Danny's skills. Looking at Maria “Would you like anything?” 

The smell of the food had made Maria hungry, looking around she knew they were probably desperate to pass off anything. “Sure. I'm not picky, so whatever your willing to part with.” She went to inspect the pile of dishes that Eddie was stacking up and shoving toward Danny. She saw the theme. 

Rolling her eyes Eddie started shoving things that needed to go into the fridge at Maria “Just take what you like.” Maria found a few things she liked the looks of and the smell. She made sure they were sealed and placed them in the grocery bag that Eddie had already set aside for them. 

Danny had loaded a few bags for himself. Even took a loaf of homemade bread. There was plenty to share. Temporarily placing the bags at the hall entry. Standing awkwardly next to the couch looking down at his baby brother. Clearing his throat “uhhh..mmm..I'm glad your ok” he couldn't meet Jamie's eyes as he said it but when he finished their eye met. Bending down Danny gave Jamie a hug, it was awkward, with Jamie sitting, him standing, and the couch arm between them, but the two brothers could feel the affection for the other through the hug. It was probably the most affection they would display for a while, as it always was with them. But Frank did take note, that these moments did come more often. That made him smile. 

Danny and Maria made their exit with as much food as they could eat before it went bad. The rest of the family sat down to their own dinner. Knowing everything and everyone was ok and going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know nothing of NYC, so I left a lot of NYC details vague. I only gave the restaurant a name since I swear once I heard the family talk about a restaurant called O'Mally's and also from my experience with large old cities there is always one. 
> 
> The medical I got from my mom and grandma who are medical staff. Prob about 60 years combined in the field.
> 
> This is my first published fanfic. I originally wrote this when Jamie was partners with Vinny. I was finally talked into publishing my works. So I updated this a bit to fit the current time lines. I am dyslexic, so if there are errors, all's I ask is to be kind. I don't know how to find a beta, so not betaed, but I did re-read this 5 times.


End file.
